


Master Plan

by Theconsultingdreamer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdreamer/pseuds/Theconsultingdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel goes to visit his favourite criminal mastermind. "Why do you keep me around, Gabe? Got big plans for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Plan

Jim was polishing his guns, when a hand came down on his shoulders. "Little boys shouldn't play with guns, Jimmy."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Ah. You're back. What is it this time, Gabriel?"

The Trickster smirked as he came around and sat down in front of Jim. "What, I can't visit my favourite criminal mastermind?"

"Oh, I'm your favourite now? Moved up in ranking, have I?"

The Trickster narrowed his eyes, but kept the smirk on his face, sucking on a lollipop that had appeared from midair. "You've always been my favourite, Jimmy. Why do you think I've kept you around so long?"

The man sighed. "I suppose you're right. Why do you keep me around, Gabe? Got big plans for me? Or are you just sweet on me?" His eyes shone manically as he grinned at Gabriel.

The Trickster was not phased. He sucked on his lollipop. "Your time will come, Jimmy boy. It would be cheating if I gave away my plans, and that's against the rules, now isn't it?" He gave Jim a look, grinning in a way that always gave Jim the chills, though he'd cut out his tongue before he'd admit it. "This Sherlock character. The plot to destroy him. It's coming along, isn't it?"

"One step at a time, baby. Can't rush me." Jim gave his best grin. Gabriel stood up and walked by Jim, reaching out his hand to gently drag it along the underside of Jim's chin. He could feel the man's pulse point, feel his heart begin to race, and he smiled to himself. He heard Jim clear his throat. "Going so soon?"

"I have things to do, Jimmy baby. I'm a busy man."

He lightly gripped Jim's chin, turning the man's head so that he was looking into Jim's eyes. "I'm never far, though. Be careful, babe, you never know where I might be, when I'll be peeking in your window." He watched Jim's eyes darken. Using the human's lust against him was Gabriel's favourite thing. Little did his little pet know, but the plan to serve him his just desserts was already in action. It wouldn't be easy, but after all, Jim Moriarty was his favourite. It would be rude to give him any less than his best.

Jim reached up and traced his fingers down the Trickster's arm. "I believe you could spare a minute more."

Gabriel smirked again. "But, what is a minute in the grand scheme of things?" He let go of Jim's chin, gently stroking the side of his neck as he brought his hand back. As Jim's eyes smouldered, Gabriel raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

He was standing in a forest somewhere in Utah. Leaning against a tree, he started a new lollipop and thought through his plan.

A man like Jim Moriarty committing suicide? Sounds like just desserts.


End file.
